


La magie de la danse

by malurette



Category: Nana
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Gen, Music, Short One Shot, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Nana, Hachi, le temps d'une danse... qui évoque autre chose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cerises et fraises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La magie de la danse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ôsaki Nana/Komatsu 'Hachi' Nana  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Nana - Nana x Nana - Danse - Leurs coeurs, leurs corps se croisaient, se frôlaient, mais tout prendrait fin quand la musique s'arrêterait. - 1er novembre - Round 4 sur KinkEnStock  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Pour une fois Nana n'est pas celle qui chante. 'Hachi' a réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner à une soirée, et les voilà toutes deux au milieu de la foule qui s'agite au rythme de la musique (et puis les garçons du groupe aussi sont là quelque part, mais elles les ont perdus dans tout ce monde).  
D'autres sont sur scène, de vrais musiciens au lieu de musique pré-enregistrée, mais on n'est pas là pour juste les écouter – mais pour bouger, et ceux dans la fosse se déchaînent.  
La musique les met en mouvement.

Nana se raccroche à Nana ; pas question de la perdre elle aussi et de se retrouver seule au milieu d'inconnus quand elle voulait tellement partager cette expérience avec elle ! Et il faut qu'elle s'assure qu'elle aussi s'amuse bien.  
Alors yeux dans les yeux, presque corps contre corps, elles ne se quittent pas. En harmonie l'une avec l'autre, chacune tendant à copier les gestes de l'autre, elles dansent en oubliant la foule informe autour d'elles. C'est une présence vague, une énergie avec laquelle elles communient, mais plus des personnes.  
Juste Nana et Nana, personne d'autre dans leur monde.  
En miroir et à légère distance, qui ne cesse de diminuer ; elles se frôlent encore et encore, sans oser se toucher franchement ni s'éloigner trop. Nana ne sent plus quand elle bouge, si c'est bien son corps ou si c'est la vision de celui de Nana qui dicte ses mouvements.  
Il n'y a normalement pas de contact francs entre elles, du moins volontairement, mais avec les corps environnants qui les bousculent qu'elles remarquent à peine, elles se touchent accidentellement presque sans arrêt.

Une chanson et puis une autre et une autre encore s'enchaînent – elle n'est plus sûre d'entendre la distinction entre chaque. Le rythme accélère, les basses s'intensifient, la foule hurle plus fort à chaque refrain, à chaque coupure ; tout progresse vers un climax.  
Elle le sait bien, de très loin, la petite part de son cerveau qui réfléchit encore, qui ne s'est pas noyée dans la danse : que ça n'est pas éternel, qu'il y a un but, et qu'elles vont l'atteindre, et qu'ensuite... ça sera fini. Mais elle ne ne veut pas penser à ce qui arrivera juste avant, et à ce moment, et puis après  
quand la musique ralentira pour calmer et renvoyer les spectateurs chez eux et s'arrêtera finalement... non, ne pas y penser.

Pour l'instant, tout va encore crescendo ;  
respiration  
battements de cœur  
sueur qui perle sur leur peau  
et larmes d'émotion aussi à force...

Elles dansent autour d'un point imaginaire à mi-chemin entre elles deux et ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle a oublié quoi et ça y est, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, juste voir et ressentir Nana et la distance entre elles et comment elles sont quand même reliées.

Nana lui sourit avec bienveillance, avec indulgence pour le plaisir qu'elle prend et reconnaissance parce qu'elle le partage.  
Elle en profite. Elle s'y est prise ; pour quelques dizaines de minutes, tout ce qu'elle désire c'est être précisément là, ne pas penser et juste _aimer_ ce moment juste pour elles deux.


End file.
